The Broken Branch
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A blacksmith is making her new home in Ponyville. Yet she is more than tasked with making tools. She is on a quest to find the missing branch to the Tree of Harmony. Where has the missing branch gone to, and what secret does it hold. Read, review and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: The Broken Branch**

 **Chapter 1: A Humble Griffon**

It began with a riddle. A simple sentence. Yet the most unlikely of creatures can change the course of the future. I am Genève Von Falke. I am a Knight of Griffonstone. One will think that such a title brings with it prestige and merit. Sadly, we griffons do not have anything to call our own. The line of kings is broken, and our kingdom in shambles.

Yet I have a faith that one day the Griffon Kingdom will return to it's former glory. Among a few friends that I do have, I am called Genève the Snowbird because of my pure white feathers and pelt. My head is that of a bald eagle, but a birth defect left my beak in a silver grey instead of a golden yellow. I am protected by chainmail and plate armor.

My sword is a part of me like the sting on a scorpion's tail. As one can forge their own destiny, I forge my own weapons and tools for I am a blacksmith by trade. Some say that I make the finest swords in all Equestria, yet I am not one to let such words inflate my ego. I do what I do because it is my craft, and I put my best effort into each piece.

My sword is called Fang. It has an overall length of 39 inches with 33 of those inches being the blade, and 2 inches in blade width at the guard. The width of the guard is 7 inches, and the sword weighs 2.5 pounds. Make no mistake, this is a knight's arming sword. This sword is my one treasure, and has served me well in battle against many a foe.

One morning while tempering the steel of a felling axe, a royal guard approached me, "I am looking for one Genève Von Falke," he requested,

"That would be me, what can I do for you today?" I asked, dipping the axe in the water bucket, this Italian felling axe can cut down trees, and foes.

"Hmm...I would've expected more 'bite' to come from a griffon," said the guard, I took no offense to his assumptions. I lightly chuckled to him,

"Not all griffons are like that, my good stallion, now then, could you kindly state your business?" I asked of the pegasus guard in golden armor,

The pegasus nodded to me, "Pardon me, I have been sent to inform you that you have been summoned by her majesties Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to Cantorlot for a very important task, and you are expected to be in Cantorlot by tomorrow morning at the first rising of the morning sun," said the guard, and made his leave back to Equestria,

The next day, I prepared to travel. Every part of me is covered in armor except my haunches and wings. My head is protected by a chainmail coif and a steel gorget. My front legs and talons are protected by a surcoat plus a short-sleeve hauberk of chainmail and plate armor protecting my front legs. It takes a certain strength to fly at speed in armor.

I bowed to the two princesses of Equestria. Princess Celestia, the Princess of the Sun, and Princess Luna, the Princess of the Night. It is quite an honor to be in their presence. My armor clinked and rattled as I showed my respect to the Alicorns, "Rise, my good and humble knight," requested Princess Celestia, "we've summoned you for a special task,"

I tilted my head slightly at the thought of that. Why would they have summoned me? Could there be anyone else up to the challenge? Surely there are brave ponies among her guards, "What might that be, your majesties?" I asked, I followed them from the throne room to the Everfree Forest. The legendary tree of the elements. There was a problem,

"How odd, one of the branches seems to have been broken off, is such an act even possible?" I asked the two princesses, they shook their heads,

"The branch to the tree has never been found, yet it is said that the missing branch holds a secret," stated Princess Luna, "an Element of Harmony,"

"That is not possible, it is common knowledge that there are six known Elements of Harmony," I replied, Princess Celestia used her magic to bring a book,

"While that maybe true, our sources tell of a Seventh Element, a lost Element of Harmony," said Princess Celestia, "the only evidence we have is a sentence,"

 **"When other lights go dark, one eternally shines bright,"** I read, looking at the only piece of evidence to this mystery, as I looked at the images detailing the Elements of Harmony. I noticed that a pages has been torn in the upper right corner. I looked to the two princesses as we returned to Cantorlot, "my question is why me? I'm only a griffon,"

"Why do you hold yourself in such low regard?" said Princess Luna, "I believe there's no better blacksmith in all of Equestria, look at the very armor that you wear, and the very blade at your side, I believe you are more deserving of higher praise, Lady Genève Von Falke," I held my head up, looking up with a light grin to the princesses, "much better,"

"Also of note, I believe that Ponyville is looking for a village blacksmith, I believe you can use a change of scenery that better fits you," said Princess Celestia, I dare not refuse the offer of the princesses. This was a big change for me as well. For the first time, I found a way out of Griffonstone. I bowed to the princesses, making my leave of the palace.

I return to Griffonstone, and looked at the forge and bellows of my shop. I will now take my trade to Ponyville. The bellows that benched fire like a dragon, and the hammer that sings in the forge of iron into steel. Yet that one sentence, that riddle, and possibility of finding the lost element. This leaves much on my mind now, and much to look forward to

 **(Author Note: Please read and review my story kindly)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: The Broken Branch**

 **Chapter 2: The Blacksmith of Ponyville**

It saddens me to bid my old shop in the Kingdom farewell. Like some griffons, the thought of leaving Griffonstone seems but a fleeting dream. Now here I am in the village of Ponyville. I set up my shop, and ignited the forge and the bellows. Come to my shop in the morning to the midday, I will be hard at work and you can hear my hammer sing.

My chainmail and plate armor is replaced by my leather apron. My first work was to make a new plow head for a stallion named Big Macintosh. He looked to be as big as I, and I had promised his younger sister Applejack that the plow head will be finished by the end of the day. By the sweat of my brow in the heat of the forge is where I feel at home.

Sparks flew like fireflies as I hammered the steel to the shape I needed. The forged steel has to be the right stiffness otherwise it may break when being used. With smaller hammers and a talon with a little bit of finesse, I started working on shaping the hot steel into the shape needed. It is then that I received my first visitor since my shop opened.

"Boy howdy, I can hear that hammer sing from the edge of the orchard," said a mare in a shade of orange likened to hot iron with a mane and tail as golden as a ripe wheat field. A trio of apples made up her cutie mark on the sides of her flanks, and wears a cowboy hat, "you must be Genève, a mighty fine name, I came to say welcome to Ponyville,"

"That is very kind of you," I replied, offering her a kind grin on my beak and a shook her hoof,

"The name's Applejack, it'll be a pleasure to have you over at Sweet Apple Acres, I'd like for you to meet my family," she offered,

I have heard the hospitality in Ponyville is unrivaled, "Give me a moment, the plow is nearly done," I replied,

Using a grinder, I put the slight edge on the plow, "You're one to stand by your word," said Applejack, and I presented the finished work,

"If I was not, then my work ethic would be tarnished," I said back, I flew just above her heard at a steady flying pace, and presented Big Macintosh with his new plow blade. Upon doing so, I saw the biggest family I had ever seen. He was back in the field doing what he does best. I think I am going to enjoy my time here in this lovely little village.

For my work, her family treated me like royalty but a royal I am not. I must say, that apple crumb pie was delightful. Days soon turned into weeks as I worked in my forge and making tools of every kind to sell to the ponyfolk. I still make a sword or two once and a while to griffon customers that pass by on their way back to the old kingdom in the north.

Still, as I worked the new forge, I had questions on my mind. I have not solved the riddle yet, but I felt that same feeling around Applejack that I felt while being around the Tree of Harmony. That means there is no mistake, Applejack is one of the Elements of Harmony. I will have to look for into this, "Good to see you fitting in," said a gentle voice,

"Princess Celestia? I was not, I mean...," I then bowed to her out of respect to her authority, "your majesty," she gestured with her hoof for me to rise. If she flies all the way from Cantorlot to see me, then that must mean she has some news, "has anything come up yet?" I asked, she shook her head no lighlty, I put the hammer down to listen to her words,

"I'm afraid not, but I have my thoughts on what the missing element might be," explained the princess, I nodded lightly and scratched my head,

"Surely there can be others who would have knowledge on the existence of such a precious thing?" I asked the princess,

"There are few, one lives in Ponyville, I have come to have a talk with Princess Twilight Sparkle about this matter," Princess Celestia replied,

"Should I see to it that you go escorted? If such knowledge were to fall on the wrong ears," I suggested, Princess Celestia lightly grinned,

"Spoken like a knight," said the Princess of the Sun, and I walked alongside her in full armor with Fang at my side to a castle in Ponyville. I rested my talons on the ball pommel of my sword, and bowed to the Princess of Friendship. It seems that those of royalty come in all sizes, "Twilight Sparkle, this Lady Genève Von Falke, she is going to help us,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Genève, for this one I think we are going to need all the help we can get, so far there isn't much to work with," said Princess Twilight Sparkle, "the riddle itself is particularly hard to decipher, whoever is hid this in the past went through a lot of trouble in doing so," I decided to put my word to help with these hints and clues.

I raised the talon that rested on the pommel of my sword to request to speak. Princess Celestia nodded lightly to grant it to me, "My good princess, what is the point of making a puzzle if there is no challenge?" I asked semi-rhetorically, "you cannot expect to have every answer to just be handed to your hooves, no?" I further added to my statement,

I live by the statement: 'nothing is ever given, you have to earn it'. Every bit I make, I make sure that the quality of my work is worth the price, "Make no mistake though, we maybe looking at the biggest magical discovery in the history of Equestria," said Twilight Sparkle, "I believe we need to gather all my friends, they're not going to believe this,"


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony: The Broken Branch**

 **Chapter 3: Gather Us In**

The meeting took place in the Everfree Forest, a good distance walk away from my shop. There gathered all those who are bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Through brief introductions I got to know each one of them: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and the first one who welcomed me to Ponyville: Applejack.

"Wait a minute, come again?" Applejack asked, seeming to not fully understand the situation,

"So there's a Seventh Element of Harmony?" pondered Rarity,

"That's impossible, there can't be a Seventh Element, we've done plenty of kicking tail with six!" said Rainbow Dash, the cyan blue pegasus whose speed is unmatched. There was murmuring among the six ponies gathered at the Tree of Harmony. To their shock, it appeared that a branch in the back of the old tree had appeared to have been broken off.

"Yet this one riddle points to the existence of the seventh element," I said, and nodded to Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship presented us all with the page from the royal archives that detailed the single sentence which was to be our only guide so far, "when other lights go dark, one eternally shines bright," I stated to the gathered ponies.

The theories soon came from Twilight Sparkle's friends of the identity of the element, "The sun?" said Applejack,

"Guidance?" put out Fluttershy, her voice is as soft and gentle as a spring breeze,

"Gingerbread!" blasted Pinkie Pie, everyone including me stared at her in unison, "what? It could be anything,"

"While I doubt...some of the answers though some could be plausible, I have a theory that this...missing element is the one that brings us all the Elements of Harmony together," I said, pacing back and forth slowly and steadily to collect my thoughts, yet Rainbow Dash is right, the six elements have done plenty well against threatening forces.

Yet I can't shake this strange feeling that I feel now that I am in the presence of the bearers of the Six Elements. I started feeling this odd warming feeling when I was around Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. It was coming from my chest, and it seems to be stronger while I am around the Tree of Harmony. I had to talk to Princess Twilight Sparkle.

I lightly shook it off. The Princess of Friendship soon took notice, "Genève is something wrong?" she asked,

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with," I replied, I had a feeling Twilight Sparkle did not believe me,

"I see," Twilight Sparkle was not convinced, "make no mistake, girls, whether you believe it or not, the Seventh Element is out there," that evening, I went to see Twilight Sparkle about the matter of these strange feelings. I had one conclusion of what it could be, but I don't believe it myself, yet part of me says I do, "Genève, you're hiding something,"

"Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your undoing," I said, recalling the day I was knighted years ago, "at the gathering today, I felt this strange feeling in my chest, when I was around your friends, and when I was around the tree, it is a warm and gentle feeling, but it is strong, I am divided among my beliefs of what things are even possible,"

"We will have to speak with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about this," said Twilight Sparkle,

"I believe it would be wise to do so, this can be a development," I said in agreement,

I finished putting the last touches on a felling axe for a griffon customer that was to come tomorrow morning to pick up his order. When it comes to axes, the 'Trento' axe is my specialty. Twilight Sparkle came by my shop as I heard the bell above the door ring, "Hello, Geneve, how're you feeling?" she asked, that feeling of warmth was still in my chest,

"I am well, but these feelings though, I still feel them when I am in your presence or the presence of your friends," I replied, Twilight Sparkle nodded lightly and off we flew to Cantorlot, "your majesty, I have been thinking about the gathering yesterday, and these feelings that I am feeling now, do you think there can be a connection between them?"

"I'm not sure, we'll have to see what Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have to say," Twilight Sparkle replied,

We bowed to the princesses upon our arrival in the castle, "So, you say that there have been new developments?" asked Princess Luna,

"How long have you had these feelings, Genève?" asked Princess Celestia, there was no need to hide anything, anymore,

"For a day and a half," I replied,

Princess Celestia scratched her chin with a hoof in thought and pondering, "I believe this narrows down our clues to this puzzle," she concluded, a proud smile graced her face as she approached me, "to think a humble blacksmith is the one? And right under my very nose," she chuckled lightly, "Geneve Von Falke, the Seventh Element of Harmony is you,"

"No, this cannot be," I said in shock and awe, but yet it explains nearly everything, "I am...I am but a griffon, our kind have few, if anything, to call our own," this all came so suddenly, I could not believe what my ears have heard. A griffon being a bearer of an Element of Harmony? Some ponies may say that such a thing is unheard of. Now it is real.

"Lady Genève, my good and noble knight, even the most unlikely one can be capable of doing great things," said Princess Luna,

"Sometimes the greatest enemy is yourself, you should have no doubts on who you are, embrace who you are," added Princess Celestia,

"I think there might be a way to find the missing branch to the Tree of Harmony, now that you know who and what you are Genève, I think you can help find the missing branch," said Twilight Sparkle, with the help of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, we have solved the first part of this puzzle. Still, the identity of the Seven Element remained elusive.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony: The Broken Branch**

 **Chapter 4: Leading the Way**

I could not believe it. I am a keeper of an Element of Harmony. Such things one would think would not mix well with each other. I felt my confidence rise with help from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. This gave Princess Twilight Sparkle an idea, "If you embrace that warmth inside you, we may find the missing element," she suggested,

"So you are saying that the closer we are to finding the element, the more powerful the feelings inside me will become?" I pondered to her,

"Exactly, but we must take my friends with me, you're right in saying that somepony else might be after the element," Twilight Sparkle replied,

That morning, I was to lead the way among the trails to the missing element. There are steep drop-offs on the mountain trails. Not the type of place for any pony or griffon afraid of heights. The trails were getting higher and narrowing. I can feel the cool mountain wind in the fur and feathers with the warmth in my chest. We should not be far off.

"Are we there yet?" Rainbow Dash groaned and complained, "if I had been given the task, I would've found the element in a jiffy," she boasted,

"Quit yer bellyaching, not all of us are as fast on our wings as you," pointed out Applejack,

"A task such as this requires a good eye and a steady mind to detail, Rainbow Dash," I said, giving a little bit of advice to a fast-moving pegasus,

I stopped for a moment, and soon felt it pulsing in me. That warmth felt like a heartbeat inside me. Twilight Sparkle soon took notice, "Are you alright?" she asked, I nodded lightly and moved on. I felt like we were getting close, "I've done some thinking about thinking about the riddle, and I think I know the answer to the riddle," she said confidently,

"We have to keep moving though," I said, and turned to the other Elements of Harmony that came for the journey, "we are not alone,"

"I must say, there is something rather...unsettling about this mountain, and I don't just mean the trails," Rarity stated, her teeth chattering,

I would be lying if I said that I did not feel the same way Rarity did. I have a feeling that we are not the only ones after the missing element. I never thought such a thing would happen to me, it seems so unreal. Yet I feel that the words of Princess Luna ring true. I am but the humble town blacksmith, and I am capable of doing great things for others.

I looked around at the ruins ahead of us, "This was the old fortress of King Guto," I said looking up at the imposing stone ramparts.

"Finally...," sighed Rainbow Dash, her belongings on her back fell to the ground like a fresh fallen tree,

"I think this'll be a good place to stop for the night," said Twilight, all her friends nodded in agreement. I can see that they are all tired.

This was the site of the Griffon Kingdom's greatest stand. Queen Chrysalis was looking to expand her kingdoms from the Outerlands and into the north. Her armies were met by my ancestors, brave warriors they were. For an entire month, the garrison at the fort held them off until the fortress fell. Their sacrifice put pride in the heart of every griffon.

"So...do yah know any good campfire tunes?" Applejack asked as the fire was going, and warming us for our first night outside,

"Actually I do, the Kingdom finally overturned the 'no singing law' in Griffonstone, I know this one brings me back to my youth," I replied,

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Oh wandering minstrel**  
 **Spreading your music**  
 **From city to town**

 **Be you harper or piper**  
 **Your duty is noble**  
 **You carry the tunes**  
 **That will never die down**

 **Come from the forest**  
 **And sit around the fire**  
 **Come from the fields**  
 **And enter our hall**

 **Come drink from**  
 **The guest-cup**  
 **Come join**  
 **In our circle**

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Ye bards one and all**

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Oh noble court poet**  
 **The treasure of knowledge**  
 **Is kept in your words**

 **So unlock the riches**  
 **Of rhyme and of rhythm**  
 **And let all the wealth**  
 **Of your wisdom be heard**

 **Come from the forest**  
 **And sit around the fire**  
 **Come from the fields**  
 **And enter our hall**

 **Come drink from**  
 **The guest-cup**  
 **Come join**  
 **In our circle**

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Ye bards one and all**

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Oh fair-voiced singer**  
 **Weaving the magic**  
 **Of music along**

 **You can thunder the heavens**  
 **To raise up an army**  
 **Or simply bring laughter**  
 **And peace with a song**

 **Come from the forest**  
 **And sit around the fire**  
 **Come from the fields**  
 **And enter our hall**

 **Come drink from**  
 **The guest-cup**  
 **Come join**  
 **In our circle**

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Ye bards one and all**

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Oh rare tale-teller**  
 **With stories of wonder**  
 **You wisely recall**

 **Now tell of the heroes**  
 **Who dwell in our history**  
 **For tales that are true**  
 **Are the best of them all**

 **Come from the forest**  
 **And sit around the fire**  
 **Come from the fields**  
 **And enter our hall**

 **Come drink from**  
 **The guest-cup**  
 **Come join**  
 **In our circle**

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Ye bards one and all**

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Wherever you hail from**  
 **Share all the secrets**  
 **And joys of your art**

 **For every new voice**  
 **That joins in the chorus**  
 **Will uplift the spirit**  
 **And cheer the heart**

 **Come from the forest**  
 **And sit around the fire**  
 **Come from the fields**  
 **And enter our hall**

 **Come drink from**  
 **The guest-cup**  
 **Come join**  
 **In our circle**

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Ye bards one and all**

 **Come from the forest**  
 **And sit around the fire**  
 **Come from the fields**  
 **And enter our hall**

 **Come drink from**  
 **The guest-cup**  
 **Come join**  
 **In our circle**

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Ye bards one and all**

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Ye bards one and all**

 **Come and be welcome**  
 **Ye bards one and all**


End file.
